untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorne Lohrasbe
Background Thorne grew up loving only one person -- her father. She was born to Darren and Isabel Lohrasbe on August 4, the year of the 122nd Hunger Games. Isabel died three short days before Thorne turned five. Thorne has no siblings. They lived in one of the poorest areas of District 8; Thorne's father worked as hard as he could in the clothing factories, but it was not enough. So he came up with a plan. A horrible but brilliant plan. Thorne was to win the Hunger Games. Most District 8 children would hate their fathers for suggesting such a thing; Thorne was different. Even at only eight years old, she could see how much sense it made. Victors were given large, beautiful houses; they lived in a crummy shack. Victors were supplied with enough food to feed an army; some days, Thorne and her father didn't get to eat at all. And so she began her training. She joined the group of kids who sometimes trained together in the basement of the District's school, hidden from the eye of District 8's strict Peacekeeper force. Most of the children were training not so they could volunteer, but just in case their names were drawn. Two years passed. Thorne got a part-time job in the clothing factory. She brought home knives and practiced with them. She trained herself in the art of self-defense; she learned by observing. Each year, she would watch the Games intently, taking notes, practicing the attacks she watched on the screen. She wrestled with her father when he had the time; other days she would take on the other training kids. She exercised as much as possible -- going for runs, doing sit-ups and push-ups. By the time she turned twelve, she would have had a good shot in the arena. Every year, she braced herself to be selected as tribute, and every year, she breathed a sigh of relief when she was not. Another year to train. She added two extra slips each year for tesserae. The plan was to volunteer if she wasn't picked by the time she turned eighteen. Her district's people were thankful when she took the place of the mayor's thirteen-year-old daughter, Sequoia. In the training center, Thorne was just like a Career. They did not invite her to join their ranks, but she didn't care. She created her own group of allies, taking only the strongest tributes. Her and four others. A strong sixteen-year-old boy from District 7, Emmett. A sly District 9 girl named Starr. Both tributes from District 11; the boy, Reeno, and the girl, Savannah. Thorne was selected as the group's leader before they even entered the arena. She was, in essence, a Career, and that made her the perfect choice. The Cornucopia that year was set on an island in the middle of a lake. Surrounding the lake were a desert, a forest, and a grassland. Thorne had never learned to swim, but once she was in the water she managed to stay afloat. She and her allies took as many supplies as they could -- mainly food -- and set off into the foret, as three of the five had practiclly grown up in the treetops. They managed to avoid the Careers for a few days. Whenever they came across one or two tributes by themselves, they closed in around them, killed, took the useful supplies, and moved on. It was a full-fledged battle when the five of them met up with the six Careers. There were only those eleven tributes left; for a while they fought on teams, and then the battle morphed into a free-for-all. It came down to Thorne and Emmett. Nine cannons had fired within the hour, but the hovercrafts had not arrived to pick them up yet. Thorne snatched up as many knives as she could carry and fled into the grassland; Emmett, being from the lumber district, had too much of an advantage in the forest. Weaving through the tall, dry grasses, her blonde hair served as a little bit of camoflage. She doubled around in a wide circle to come at Emmett from behind; throwing knives was always one of her strong suits and the lst fight was short. Emmett's cannon fired and, just like that, Mr Lohrasbe's plan was completed. Personality Thorne. She doesn't really look like a Thorne, not at first glance. But when you look closer, you'll see it. Those sparkling brown eyes are unforgiving; underneath her soft skin lies rippling muscles. She won't hesitate to hurt you if you've angered her. She has no real friends -- she believes, like a certain girl from District 5, 74th Hunger Games -- that friendship is useless. They're all going to die whether or not they're in the arena. Death is inevitable. Even the love for her father has dwindled over the six days she spent in the arena. She has a firm belief that she doesn't have to be nice to anybody -- she will be nice or not, depending on her mood, by her own choices. The only person who she can really talk to is her mother, and that is why she can often be seen talking to thin air in District 8's cemetery, leaning against the headstone reading Isabel Lohrasbe. She refuses to let anyone else influence her decisions. Her motto is''"You are the boss of you."'' Likes *''her father'' *''visiting her mother's grave'' *''making her own choices'' *''exercise and training'' Dislikes *''people who expect things of her'' *''being told what to do'' *''nightmares'' *''interviews''